Cruel atrevimento
by Arashi-San .R
Summary: Eu não duvido dela, não mesmo. Eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Atrevimento. É disso que se trata. Atrevimento.


**Cruel atrevimento**

– Sakura, tem certeza que pode fazer isso? – Mexia com uma das mãos em minhas mexas loiras enquanto, com a outra, segurava o telefone. É, bem estressante.

– Hum, minha querida, não duvide de mim.

Eu não duvido dela, não mesmo. Se dissesse que ela é medrosa na sua frente, eu poderia apanhar, mesmo. OK, não me espancaria, mas tapas estão na lista.

Eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Não sabia se degustava da minha raiva ou chorava.

– Quer que eu vá até aí agora, Inozinha? – Sua voz ficou calma.

– Hãm... Pode ser (?).

Espero que Sakura traga coisas decentes. E revistas. Descontração é necessária.

xxx

"– Sasuke-kun! Espere por mim! – Ele não se importava.

– Hum, Ino, me procura e, ainda por cima, sou obrigado a escutar tantas coisas idiotas.

Eu ia rebater com alguma coisa, algo que havia lido em revistas; não tinha muita técnica com o tipo dele. Na verdade, geralmente era tudo na prática, quando eles ficavam olhando minhas partes traseiras e, depois da discussão que tínhamos por tal, ficávamos amigos e daí começa o melaço.

– Mas eu... – Não conseguia terminar, havia uma garota com o cabelo rosa do outro lado da rua. ROSA! Meu queixo já se encontrava a centímetros do chão. Um espanto. Ela era... Incrível!".

xxx

– Ino, minha filha, venha comer! – Minha mãe, berrando. Como sempre.

– Mãe, minha mãe, já vou!

Desci as escadas correndo. Provavelmente, teríamos algo bem diferente para o jantar. Domingo, sempre há algo novo, e geralmente estranho, nos esperando. Sakura sempre achou minha mãe extremamente gentil. Hum, só com ela.

– Vamos ter couve-flor e batatas fritas! – Pura delícia. Entendeu o sarcasmo?

– Ah; adorei tudo isso aqui. – Meus cotovelos estavam sobre a mesa.

– Boa refeição!

– Boa refeição.

Até que nem estava tão ruim. Admito, minha mãe consegue cozinhar bem. Mesmo as coisas estranhas que ela faz ficam boas.

– Gostou da comida, filhinha? – Ela dizia com um sorriso no rosto.

– Hum, ficou bom, sério mesmo. – E eu, com um forçado.

Pois é, estava tudo bem tranqüilo, e nós começamos a conversar. Ao menos, não se tratava do meu desempenho escolar. É mesmo constrangedor.

Repentinamente, o som da campainha, o irritante som da campainha me fez pular. Hãm. É odiável.

– Já vou, querida! – Ela havia chego rápido.

xxx

"– Err, Ino, uma amiguinha sua está te chamando.

Meu pai me chaqualhava. Eu, deitada em minha cama às plenas sete horas da manhã, num dia de sábado.

– Fala... Fala para ela voltar outra hora. – Bocejava a cada palavra.

– Ela parece um pouco nervosa, filha, então...

– Só diga para voltar outra hora.

Em instantes, voltei ao meu tranqüilo sono.

Afinal das contas, era sábado, e sábado é meu dia de descanso. OK. Sei que deveria ser no domingo, mas eu saio no domingo. Então, não queria perturbações, de forma alguma.

Infelizmente, nunca fui de boa sorte.

Poucos minutos depois, fui bruscamente acordada, puxada pelos pés até que eles tocassem o chão. Terrível, não é?

– EI!

– Hora de acordar, queridinha.

Abri lentamente os olhos esperando que aquilo fosse um pesadelo. Infelizmente, venho novamente a citar que nunca fui uma pessoa de sorte.

– SAKURA! SUA LOUCA! – Gritei, bem alto.

– Hum... Bom dia, Ino querida.

– Ei, o que você está fazendo aqui? Não viu que estava sonhando com os carneirinhos?

– Tenho dúvidas quanto os seus carneiros. – Ela sorriu maliciosamente. Não entendi, sério.

– Repito, o que faz aqui, minha jovem? – Adorava falar isso. É revolucionariamente emocionante.

– OH, cara senhorita, venho lhe trazer as escrituras por onde tu anotas os teus mais íntimos desejos.

Era o meu diário.

– Hum, gosta do Sasuke, não é?

– S... Sim. – Estava completamente corada. Nem fazia idéia do que ela havia lido lá. Bem, nem tem nada de porcaria escrito. Acho.

– Estou namorando com ele.

Gelei, estremeci, quase tive um ataque. Como eu, com dezesseis anos de convivência diária com ele, nunca conseguira tal feito e ela, com apenas meses, o fez?".

xxx

– Hum, oi, Sakura.

– Ino querida!

– Err, pode entrar.

Fico um pouco envergonhada nessas horas. Bem estranho.

– Sakura-san, que bom vê-la novamente! – Mamãe a cumprimentava com o típico sorriso gentil que cativa a todos.

– Boa noite, senhorita Haruno!

É mania dela chamar as pessoas mais velhas de "senhoritas" e "senhoritos", por mais estranho que possa parecer. Pois é, eu realmente acho esquisito minha mãe ser chamada de senhorita. Eu quem deveria ser chamada de tal!

– Quer comer alguma coisa, querida? – Dizia minha mãe.

– Ah, obrigado. Já comi.

– Vamos subir logo. – Cochichei em seu ouvido.

Sakura, definitivamente, só é gentil com as pessoas que não a conhecem. Medonho.

xxx

"– Pirralha! – Ela gritava.

– Vagabunda! – Eu respondia.

– Duas otárias... – Sasuke rebatia: sim, era por ele que armávamos aquele "barraco".

Tecnicamente, apenas me havia me defendido. Até a hora em que a diretora do colégio, curiosamente passando por aquele canto no exato momento da discussão, nos levou para o "tribunal".

– Escutem-me bem, crianças! Minha escola não é local para tais discussões! Onde pensam estar, com seus amiguinhos, falando cinco besteiras a cada três palavras? Pensem em como o fundador dessa honrável instituição se sentiria, pensem em...

Aquele discurso se prolongou, e se prolongou por um bom tempo. O bastante para eu ter que interrompê-la.

– Diretora, querida, já aprendemos a lição, nunca mais nos xingaremos e honraremos essa instituição. Agora podemos ir?

– Como ousas? E, pelo que entendi, Ino, "querida", foi você quem começou toda a intriga!

– C...Como? – Fiquei perturbada, de fato, falsa acusação, sem precedentes!

– Não foi ela. Fui eu. Por minha causa elas discutiram.

Repentinamente, aquela voz soara do nada. Eu estremeci. Afinal, Sasuke em prol da minha defesa?

– C...Como? – Nós duas nos olhamos.

Eu corei, olhei para ele, e seus olhos estavam fechados; semblante frio.

– Que bom que... Admitiu. – Sakura me fuzilava com olhos.".

xxx

– E então, gracinha, o que tem para me dizer?

– Ele não dá atenção para mim. É incrível, um coração tão frio quanto... Quanto...

– Gelo?

– Vem ao caso.

– Já tentou o que te ensinei?

– Você diz, usar mini-sais com calcinhas transparentes? Não, não estou desesperada a tal ponto.

– Nunca te disse isso.

– Mas já fez.

– Err... E você realmente o ama?

Não sabia o que responder, exatamente. Provavelmente, sim. Ou talvez, fosse apenas uma mera paixão infantil.

Coisa típica de garotas. Mas, apesar de tudo, esse sentimento, tão confuso, se estendeu por um bom tempo na minha vida, o bastante para que eu já houvesse pensado em uma denominação apropriada.

Entretanto, sempre fui confusa. Não sei se o amo, ou se apenas o acho atraente, como faço com alguns outros. Porém...

– S... Sim. Eu o amo.

– Não... Não deveria, Sakura.

– E por que diz isso?

– É que... Eu fico com ciúmes.

Ela deu um verdadeiro amasso em minha bochecha, e eu, simplesmente, corei.

Uma reação um tanto inesperada; não deveria me envergonhar com isso...

Atrevimento. É disso que se trata. Atrevimento. Cruel, faz-me ficar ainda mais confusa no meio de tantos sentimentos.

Puro e _cruel atrevimento_.

* * *

Obrigado por lerem e deixarem reviews, primeiramente.

Pois é, sim, escrevi Yuri, haha, foi-se. Foi uma experiência potencialmente estranha, muito estranha, de qualquer forma, divertida.

É, InoSaku, nem sei porquê foi com elas, o primeiro casal Yuri que me veio à mente, afinal, elas são um pouco "culpadas" no anime e mangá, digamos. Coloquei um tom de comédia no fundo para que o fim fosse um bam-bam-bam, digo, o momento em que tudo seria exclarecido. Afinal, durante a história, tudo fica muito vago, e o fim parece explicar tudo.

Na verdade, houve um triângulo amoroso, como perceberam. Sasuke no meio das duas. Aquela tradicional disputa de "o garoto é meu!" que elas, por característica própria, mesmo no mangá, sempre tiveram, foi interrompida pelo momento final.

Espero que tenham gostado, obrigado. (:


End file.
